


Off the Map

by Musyc



Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Community: smutswap, F/M, First Time, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Something Made Them Do It, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Bethany and Alex follow a tunnel to a room not on Bethany's map. Jumanji gives them two ways out, one of which involves Bethany's strengths of archaeology and paleontology. They pick the other one.





	Off the Map

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silex/gifts).



Bethany watched Alex strip off his bomber jacket - never out of style, she couldn't help thinking - and continue to skip rocks across the river. His shirt pulled tight across his shoulders each time he threw, and she could see the play of muscles in his torso. Drummer, yeah, she could see that. 

She grabbed up a couple of flattish rocks and moved to the edge of the river. "How do you do this?" she asked Alex, taking up a position beside him and lifting her arm. "You just throw?"

Alex laughed and stepped closer. "Little more than that. Here, let me show you." He put his hand on hers, curling her fingers around the edge of the rock. 

Bethany closed her eyes and held her breath, ordering her penis to stay where it was. Now that she had one of her own, she felt a little bad for all the guys she knew. She couldn't imagine how weird it had to be, spending your whole life with an attachment that let _everybody_ know when you were turned on. At least Alex hadn't noticed when he'd hugged her after she saved his life. 

Alex pushed her arm into position, guided her to stand at a slightly different angle, then stepped back and around her. "Sideways flick," he said, gesturing. "Snap your wrist."

She copied his directions and, to her shock, skipped the rock a half-dozen times to slam into the far shore. "Oh, wow," she said, peering into the tree roots that dangled over and dug into the bank. "Didn't think a map doctor would have an arm like that."

"What are your other skills? Maybe skipping rocks is from one of them." 

"Um. Archaeology? And paleontology. So like, from that movie, I guess? The one with the dinosaurs. Jurassic something. Noah dragged me to it."

Alex tipped his head. "Jurassic Park? That just came out a couple of years ago."

Bethany skipped another rock. "Oh, right, there were a bunch of old ones before it. The theater did a retro night before it came out. All the prequels. _Old_ movies, like back in the nine--oh." She bit her lip. "Right. New movies to you, huh?"

Alex stared at the opposite side of the river. "Yeah," he said after a minute. "Kinda new. I saw it opening night. It was awesome." He settled his shoulders and took a deep breath. "They make more, then? That's ... that's good to know. Something to catch up on when we get out of here."

Bethany touched his arm gently. "We're going to get you home, Alex. I promise." Forgetting her old man body, she instinctively put her head on Alex's shoulder. The second she realized she'd done it, she froze, eyes pinched tight like a bad selfie, but Alex didn't shove her away. 

He put his arm around her and gave a quick squeeze. "Thanks, Bethany," he said. "I totally believe that we'll get out. All of us."

Bethany relaxed and returned the quick hug. "Me too."

They skipped rocks for a few more minutes, then Bethany picked up one from the shore. It sparkled in the sun coming through the leaves. She turned it over, admiring the glimmer. 

"Pretty," Alex said.

Bethany held it up in a sunbeam. She smiled at the glittery rock and hurled it across the river. It skipped three, four, five times, then _bounced_ up into the tree roots. A massive rumble immediately followed.

Alex and Bethany jumped back, grabbing each other's hands.

One of the trees shook and fell backwards into the jungle, root system lifting away from the muddy bank. It exposed a cave mouth flanked by two small statues of some sort of cat, carved out of a greenish stone.

Bethany shared a quick, silent conversation with Alex, everything communicated almost entirely in facial expressions and eyebrow movements. "Look," Bethany finally said. "Yolo."

She looked down at her arm, twisting it so the tattoo came into view. "Well. Yol-three times. But you know what I mean."

She splashed into the river and across the conveniently-placed stones. Alex followed her swiftly. "No," he shouted over their splashing. "I _don't_ know what you mean!"

* * *

Torches lit the cave tunnel, each one lighting up as they neared it. "Jungle motion detectors," Bethany said. "Cool."

"You really think we should have come down here?" Alex asked, pressing close behind her. 

"No freaky randos on motorbikes, no killer hippos, no giant waterfalls to jump over? I'm happy with this so far."

The tunnel ended abruptly in a circular room. A chandelier held dozens of candles giving off the sharp odor of citronella. On one side of the room was a bed, nicely made and looking extremely comfortable. On the other side was a jumbled pile of bones.

Bethany turned around. The tunnel was gone, the wall completely smooth. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," she said. 

The far side of the room had a scroll dangling from a rusty nail. Bethany yanked it free and unrolled it, already braced for another unhelpful poem.

_Here you may in safety sleep_  
_Jumanji will your secret keep_  
_Underneath this rocky shelf_  
_Learn a truth about yourself_  
_To return to the bright sun_  
_Two must join and become one_  
_Or else to cross the mossy stones_  
_You must rebuild the creature's bones_  
_Defeat the beast to see the sky_  
_Or together you must lie_  
_**CHOOSE**_  
_JUMANJI_

Bethany stared at the parchment. "Wow," she said. 

"Okay," Alex said. "So. So we can, um." He pointed at the pile of bones. "Put that back together? Or we could, um."

"Yeah," Bethany said. She rested one hand on her hip and crumpled up the parchment with the other. "We could put that back together, which looks like it would take hours and hours, and let's be honest 'we' would be 'me' because I'm the fossil doctor. _Or_."

She dropped onto the edge of the bed and bounced a few times. "Or we could sleep together."

"What?!"

Bethany looked at the bright red flush spreading across Alex's face. "Oh, 'cmon," she said. "It's _so_ obvious. Two become one? Together you must lie? I've read a lot of cheap romance ebooks, Alex, and I know all the euphemisms. I'm just surprised this note writer didn't try to make a pun about boning."

"No, no, I get that. I just...." He shook his head.

"What? Is it this?" she asked, gesturing at her body. "The 'Shelly Oberon, curvy genius' thing? Or the guy thing? You know, the penis issue."

Alex sat beside her, hands dangling between his knees. "No, not really," he said. He blinked and sat up a little straighter. "Whoa, no. Weird. Didn't think I'd admit this so easily, but whatever. Okay, so, get this." He turned to face her, one leg drawn up on the bed. "The dude thing, that's no prob with me. Male, female, I don't really care either way."

He cleared his throat, the blush slowly fading. "And like, Shelly Oberon, that's just ... that's just a costume, right? Just the outside. Inside you're Bethany. You're still a girl."

"Woman," she corrected automatically. "But yeah. Still Bethany wearing a Shelly suit."

"You've been awesome so far," he said. "Bet you're pretty hot in the real world. Honestly, I'm kinda attracted to you already. The way you're always looking at me, and like, how you taught Martha to flirt and you saved my life and all? You're great."

"So what's the problem? Rebuilding the bones of that thing over there would take forever and I think we'd have to fight it after. Defeat the beast, right? Having sex would be a lot easier and a lot quicker."

"That's the problem," Alex muttered.

Bethany tipped her head. "Oh," she said. " _Oh._ Quicker. Alex, are you a virgin?"

"Sort of?" he said with a shrug. "There was this one gi- _woman_ last year. But we didn't do everything. And, um. It didn't last very long. Which is kinda why we didn't do everything, if you get me."

"I get you," she said. "I don't have a whole lot more experience myself. So we're at the same level, okay? Both beginners. Start slow."

Alex nodded. "Okay." He took a deep breath, toying with the lace of his boot. "So how do you want to do it?"

Bethany pulled out the knot in her bow tie. "We could get naked?"

"Whoa, whoa," Alex said, both hands out. "Isn't that going a little fast? What happened to like, making out or something first?"

"Oh." Bethany paused halfway through unbuttoning her vest. "Um. Right. Start _really_ slow."

She took a deep breath and leaned forward, eyes closed. The mattress didn't shift beneath her and no lips touched hers. Slowly, she opened one eye.

Alex had his eyes shut and his lips pursed, but otherwise he hadn't moved.

"Alex," she said quietly. "You know technically we've already done this. I did give you mouth to mouth. So like, if you're worried about your breath or anything, don't."

He snorted. "I wasn't, but now I am, I guess. I just--"

She didn't let him continue. She kissed him, a quick hint on the corner of his mouth. Without hesitating, she kissed the other side, then tipped her head and centered on his lips. "Relax," she whispered when she felt his mouth shift. "Natural, don't tense up."

He shifted, hand falling onto the mattress by her hip. He leaned in a little and returned the kiss, slow and hesitant. 

Bethany held position. After a moment, she felt Alex's hand slide up her arm and shoulder to touch her cheek. He jerked back, making a startled noise, and Bethany opened her eyes. "What?"

Alex ducked his head, chuckling. "Beard," he said, rubbing his own jaw. "When I closed my eyes, I was kissing Bethany, but when I touched you--"

"Shelly Oberon, map doctor," she said with a quiet laugh. "Yeah. How do you guys deal with beards all the time? All the hair in general. So _itchy_!"

"You get used to it." Alex reached out and touched her cheek, running the backs of his fingers along her jaw and around her chin. "Okay," he said. "Think I know what I'm touching here. Try again?"

Bethany guided him through kisses, slower and deeper. She could feel her breath picking up, her heart getting faster. Everything was totally normal, just like the times she'd done this before, but the action in her pants was _totally_ weird. Her penis was ... _moving_. She understood the basics, sex ed class hadn't let her down there, but to actually feel it for herself? From this angle?

She had to pull away and laugh. "You getting hard too?" she asked, her nose wrinkled up with her grin.

Alex snickered. "Not a question I expected, but um. Yeah. Kinda."

"Only kinda? Alex, I'm a better kisser than kinda."

"Yeah, you're pretty good," he sad. "From my whole experience of one girl, I'd say you are, at least. Two girls now."

Bethany put her hand on her crotch. Beneath the zipper, her penis moved again. "That. Is so. Weird." She looked up at Alex. "I'm taking these off. I have _got_ to see this."

Alex scooted back and Bethany flopped onto the bed, feet planted to help her lift her hips. She wriggled the pants down to her knees and looked down. "Damn," she grumped. "Forgot. _Overweight_ middle-aged man. I can't see it."

Alex was staring at the wall, but he slowly looked back to meet her eyes. "Um. It's. You can't always see real well from your own angle anyway," he said quickly. "But, uh."

He dropped his gaze. "Oh wow, no wonder you're itchy. Shelly Oberon is one hairy dude. Good thing we're already in a jungle."

Bethany snorted. "C'mon, tell me what it looks like. I saw it when I peed, but like, now? When it's doing all this? Long? Short? Thick? It looked thick."

"Yeah, you are," Alex said. "Don't know about length, though. You're still pretty soft. Might grow more."

"You're kidding!" Bethany stared at him. "Feels stiff from here."

"Oh, hell no. You still have a way to go." Alex coughed and shuffled his feet, then swore under his breath. Setting his shoulders, he reached out, took her penis between his thumb and one finger, and squeezed gently. "See? Lots of room."

Bethany sucked in air. "Wow," she muttered. "That's ... that feels good. Um, could you? Could you, like. Just rub the tip a little bit?"

Alex slid his thumb up and gave a quick circle. "Like that?"

Bethany's arms slid out from under her. "Yeah," she said to the ceiling. "Like that. I like that when it's me. In my body. Guess it doesn't matter what body I'm wearing, that's good."

Alex let go of her. Bethany didn't protest, too occupied by the feeling of her heartbeat in a part of her body she'd never had before, but she heard two thumps and a lot of rustling. The mattress dipped and she refocused her eyes in time to see Alex crawling up beside her, completely naked.

She looked down. She'd never taken a good look at Noah's penis when they'd messed around, and Spencer and Fridge had been very firm that she wasn't allowed to look at theirs, but Alex's was _right there_ and she guessed it was fine for her to look.

She tried to roll to her side, but her pants were still at her knees. She kicked and flailed and almost fell off the bed, only saved by Alex's tight grip in her vest. 

"Okay," she said through giggles, once she'd managed to wriggle back to a safe spot on the bed. "Give me a minute?"

Alex grinned at her. "Hey, getting naked was your idea."

She stuck her tongue out at him before sitting up. Boots, bow tie, vest, all the layers she had on. Her belt hit the ground with a massive jangle, the pocket contents rattling, and she winced, hoping she hadn't just broken the nice compass she'd found in one of them. 

When she was done, she turned around and froze, arms instinctively coming up to fold over her breasts. Alex was watching her. 

"You don't need to do that," he said, gesturing toward her arms. "You don't have boobs."

She glanced down. "Actually, I do a little bit. Shelly needs to cut back on the carbs." She slowly lowered her arms, hands sliding down her belly. When she reached her hips she kept going, fingers slipping through the thick hair to wrap around the base of her penis. 

She made a face. "It was harder than this before."

"You stopped playing with it, so it got bored," Alex said. "Give it a couple of jerks, it'll go back."

Bethany stretched out on the bed facing Alex. "Um, like. So how do you-- do I do this? Just like I would if I was doing it to you? Same motion and everything, I mean?"

Alex flushed a little. "Basically. You, um." His blush deepened. "You want to watch me? Or-or. Like. Do me. And I do you."

"You were touching me before," Bethany pointed out. "Why are you blushing now?"

"Dunno," Alex said. "I guess if we're both naked it makes it more real? Like, we're actually doing this."

Bethany bit her lip. She nodded in understanding. "Yeah. We are." She edged closer, reaching out. She wrapped her fingers around him, far more sure of what she was doing when it was someone else, not herself. She swiped her thumb over the head and slowly dragged her hand down his length. He was soft, but getting hard fast, and even without him touching her, she could feel her own penis stiffening again. "There we go," she said with a small satisfied huff. "Not bored anymore. He's in."

Alex made a noise somewhere between a choke and a laugh. He closed his eyes and stuck his hand out, groping for her penis. When he took hold, Bethany realized he was copying her actions exactly, following each movement she made.

"You can do it the way you like to yourself," she said quietly. "When you jerk off, I mean. Like, I don't know what I like this way, I've never had a penis before, so."

He didn't answer her, but his grip shifted. He took a firmer grasp, his entire hand circling around her. Bethany tried frantically to take mental notes, assuming that she could put this into play in the future. Nothing like learning what men liked in a hand-job from hands-on experience.

When Alex's hand started to move faster, Bethany gave up on trying to remember what he was doing. She just closed her eyes and let her own hand move. Faster, firmer, thumb rubbing here and there, circling the tip and "Oh," she said abruptly. Alex's penis was suddenly a little slippery, and at the same time she'd felt a twitch in her own.

She glanced down. Alex's skin was gleaming in the candlelight. She couldn't quite see herself from the way they were laying, but she guessed the same thing had happened to her. _Pre-ejaculate_ , she could hear the sex ed teacher saying. _It can still get you pregnant._

She had no idea if that was true or just some scare tactic, but she knew one thing. The teacher had entirely forgotten to mention how much better it made things feel. There had been a little friction before, but now her hand was practically gliding over Alex's penis and his was moving smoothly over hers.

His eyes were closed, his mouth open a little, and Bethany leaned forward to kiss him. He gave a quiet hitch of breath and returned the kiss with full force, his hand speeding up. Bethany copied him, her hips moving. She edged forward, closer with each pull of his - her - hand on her - his - penis, until their fingers were bumping together.

Alex shook all over, his mouth juddering down her jaw, and Bethany felt hot and wet spurts on her belly.

"Shit," Alex whispered, his forehead against her shoulder. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't--"

"It's okay," she said. She loosened her grip on him and moved her hand to settle on his around her penis. "Just. Keep." Swallowing hard, she squeezed. "I'm not there."

Alex nodded frantically and started again, panting with each stroke. Bethany swiped one finger through the come on her stomach. She licked the tip of her finger, nose wrinkling at the taste, then tried it again. When she sucked her finger clean, she realized Alex was watching.

"Never tasted it before," she muttered.

"Do it again," Alex said, his thumb circling her penis. "Looks hot."

"Really?"

He scooped a little bit up with his free hand and shoved his finger into his mouth. His eyes flickered and he made a weird noise, but he pulled his finger out with a slow wet pop.

Bethany's eyes crossed. "Yeah, that's hot," she said.

Alex kissed her. She could taste him on her own tongue and on herself, his skin was warm and sticky with sweat, and it felt like every ounce of blood in her body was pulsing through her penis. She was so hard that it hurt and she couldn't breathe. Something had to happen. Something was getting _closer_. It was familiar and strange at the same time, a weird tightening on the outside of her body instead of inside.

The muscles tensed in her thighs and her toes flexed. She recognized _that_ at least. Pounding on Alex's shoulder, she groaned into the kiss. 

When she came, it was both the craziest and greatest thing she'd ever felt. There wasn't the rapid squeezing and rippling of her vagina; there was the pulsing and shuddering of her penis. Instead of a drawing in, it was a gushing out. The come felt like it was shooting from her.

She tried to watch, to see herself spurting on Alex, but her eyes wouldn't focus. All she could do was grip his shoulder and quiver until the spurts ended.

Her muscles all relaxed at once, dropping her backward onto the bed. She gasped for air, body feeling like she'd just run a thousand miles. "Wow," she managed once she'd found her voice. " _Wow_. No wonder guys want to go to sleep right after. I could take a nap for a whole day."

Alex laughed. "Yeah. Kinda wears you out. And that wasn't even sex."

Bethany peeled one eye open. "Was too."

"Was not. That was just jerking off."

She shook her head. "Two people. Deliberate efforts to give each other pleasure. It was sex."

"Not where I come from."

"Maybe _when_ you come from," she said. "But that's sex. We did it. Totally counted."

She lifted her head and peered at the spot where the door had been. There was still no door.

Huffing, she flopped back. "Well, Jumanji is behind the times. This jungle should be more progressive."

Alex settled down beside her, shoulder to shoulder. "Or," he said, drawing it out. "We could take a break, recover, and do something else."

She thought about rolling to nestle her head on his chest, snuggling up like she normally would, but she just didn't have the energy to move right then. "Like what?" she said around a yawn.

"Well. If that was sex by your definition." Alex cleared his throat. "Maybe we should have sex by my definition. Just to be fair. And maybe that's what the poem wants anyway. Two become one, right?"

Bethany nodded. She patted Alex's thigh weakly. "Okay. In a bit. Nap first."

Alex laughed again, settling his hand on hers and linking their fingers together. "Yeah. Nap first."


End file.
